


Unraveled

by notyourbro



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbro/pseuds/notyourbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the first time Josh Washington tried to coerce his best friend into the basement, but it was the first time he succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: "the two of them messing about in the costumes in the basement, ends up with them kissing, cue embarrassed chris asking if josh is just acting, and josh just kisses him again"
> 
> Want me to write more gay shit for you? Send me climbing class prompts on my [tumblr](http://not-your-bro.tumblr.com).

This was not the first time Josh Washington had tried to coerce Chris into the basement. 

“Dude, no. I’m not going down into your creepy horror dungeon.” 

“First of all—” Josh started.

Chris reached over to take the remote from Josh’s lap and paused the movie, huffing loudly as he did so.

“—it’s my dad’s creepy horror dungeon. Technically.” 

“Not the point.” 

“Second of all,” Josh continued, undeterred, “Halloween is in two weeks—meaning my party is in two weeks—and you still don’t have a costume. You pull this shit every year, and every year when you inevitably come crawling to me, I help you out. I’m just trying to be proactive here.” 

Chris sighed again, lolling his head back against the recliner.

“And third,” Josh added, “I don’t really like this movie.” 

Chris’ head snapped back up, and he glared harshly at his best friend. “ _10 Things I Hate About You_ is a very solid romantic comedy—”

Josh held his hands up in surrender. “I just mean—I _just mean_ , I’d rather be doing other things.” 

Josh looked at Chris with an unwavering gaze that nearly made him squirm. The silence lingered between them, and Chris wished he’d left the movie running.

When Chris tried to speak, his mouth felt unusually dry. “What are you being this year?” 

Josh smirked in response, a faint glimmer in his dark eyes. “Maybe if you come downstairs, I’ll show you.” 

Whoa. Was this flirting? This felt like flirting. Chris’ palms were sweaty, and he leaned down to place his bowl of popcorn on the floor, surreptitiously wiping his hands on his jeans in the process. 

“You know what? Fine.” He looked at Josh, whose grin was even wider now, and he fought to keep a nervous tremor out of his voice. “Find me a costume, asshole.”

***

The stairs leading down to the basement were long and dark and definitely not inviting. Chris groaned.

“Oh, Cochise,” Josh purred teasingly. “Need me to hold your hand?” 

“No,” Chris grumbled, but it was too late. Josh’s fingers brushed against his, and Chris’ hand twitched reflexively in response. Josh had always been a little touchy, but somehow it never failed to make Chris react.

He entwined their fingers together and squeezed gently, rubbing his thumb across Chris’. “Down we go.” 

Chris wasn’t about to admit it, but the feeling of Josh’s hand wrapped around his own was actually comforting. He felt a brief pang of longing when they reached the bottom of the stairs and Josh let go. 

“Alright, let’s see what we can do.” Josh sauntered over to a rack of costumes and started rifling through them. “Got a preference?” 

Chris shrugged. The enormous shelves of DVDs that lined the opposite wall were distracting him; he almost always made Josh fetch a movie after they’d chosen, and he rarely saw the display in all its glory. “Surprise me,” he said. 

Josh chuckled. “O-kay.” 

A few minutes passed in silence, and Chris was still absorbed in the collection when a pair of hands gripped his waist from behind. 

“Boo,” said a deep voice. 

Chris jumped and whirled around, hating himself for being such an easy scare—and then jumped again when he saw the mask. It was a hideous thing, with hollow black eyes and grossly exposed teeth in a porcelain-white face. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” he exclaimed. “Fuck. Jesus.”

“What?” Josh asked, voice muffled. He shrugged innocently. “You said to surprise you.” 

“Not what I meant, you dick.” Chris shoved Josh away from him and Josh laughed. He pulled off the mask. 

“So…you’re not into that one?” 

Chris scoffed, though the way Josh’s tongue poked out between his lips was making him decidedly not angry. 

“I’m just clarifying, dude,” Josh added. 

“Whatever,” Chris grumbled. He looked away and tried to focus his attention on the costumes. “I’m not taking my eyes off you for a second while we’re down here. Maybe even when we’re upstairs too.” 

Josh shrugged again. “Don’t see me complaining.” 

Chris’ cheeks reddened, and he practically buried his face into the costume in front of him. 

They browsed together before Josh’s foot bumped into a box, his face lighting up at the sight of it. “Oh shit, I got it.” He dropped to his knees and opened the flaps, pulling out a long string of something that looked like medical tape. He held his hands out to Chris. “Mummy.”

Chris tried to imagine his body in skintight wrapping. He didn’t much like the thought of it. “I dunno…” 

“Chris.” Josh stood up and looked at him seriously, the wrapping trailing from his hands. “You would be the cutest mummy.”

Chris’ mind scrambled for a clever, flirtatious response and came up blank. “Um.” 

“Do you know how to wrap this?” 

“Uh.” _On a roll tonight, buddy, keep it up._ “No. But I can just…look it up on the internet.” 

Josh sighed. “Believe it or not, Chris, the internet doesn’t hold life’s answers.” 

“I mean, no, but it probably has—” 

Josh raised a hand to silence him. “I’m a pro. Let me show you.” Chris nodded, and they stared at each blankly for a moment. 

“Uh, Cochise?” Josh asked. “Are we going to stand here all day, or are you going to take your shirt off?”

“Oh. _Oh._ Right.” Chris reached up with shaky hands to unbutton his shirt, and Josh sighed when he glimpsed the collar of a t-shirt underneath. 

“And your other shirt, I guess. Jesus. The weather is still _very_ mild.” 

“Josh, I am gonna go back upstairs in _two seconds_ if you don’t—”

“Alright, alright.” Josh crossed his arms over his chest. “Do your thing. I’ll be quiet.” 

“ _Thank_ you,” Chris said, though he immediately regretted his decision. Disrobing in front of Josh was weird; disrobing in front of Josh in total silence was weirder. Chris was aware of every button he unbuttoned, every nervous breath he took. Josh was, too. His eyes danced around Chris, like he was torn between looking and not looking, and he bit at the corner of his lip. 

Chris pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it over the rack. “Okay,” he said. 

Josh’s eyes finally landed on him—really landed on him. They trailed from his collarbone to the waist of his jeans before making their way back up to meet Chris’ gaze. “Nice.”

“Stop,” Chris warned. He fought the impulse to cover his stomach.

“I’m serious,” Josh said, taking a step closer. “You think I’m not serious?” 

Chris made a noncommittal noise as Josh reached his arm around Chris’ waist to pull the first bit of wrapping around him. He launched into movie mode almost immediately, explaining how to keep it snug but not too tight, how to let little bits hang loose to make it look more realistic.

Chris tried to focus on what his friend was saying—Josh’s moments of passion were always something to be treasured—but the situation made it nearly impossible to concentrate. Josh’s hands brushing against his warm skin, his face so close that Chris could have easily leaned forward and—

“Chris? You with me?” 

Chris jerked out of his reverie, cheeks flushing. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry.”

Josh’s expression fell slightly. “I didn’t mean to go off on a tangent—”

“No! You didn’t—I was—I just got distracted.” 

Josh’s head tilted to the side, and he looked at Chris inquisitively. A smile played at the corners of his lips. “Yeah? By what?” 

Chris suddenly realized that Josh’s hands had fallen to his waist, and he glanced down at the almost nonexistent space between them, blinking stupidly. 

“I…” he started, but one of Josh’s hands was moving up to lift his chin, and Josh’s lips were on his before he had time to think of an excuse. 

Chris froze. Josh was kissing him. _Joshua Washington_ was kissing him. His lips were soft and tentative against Chris’—not at all the kind of kiss that Chris would have expected from him (not that he’d thought about it, repeatedly, for the past three years), but welcome nonetheless.

Chris’ brain finally kicked into gear and he reciprocated, hooking his arms around Josh’s neck as Josh snaked his own around Chris’ back, pulling them closer together. Chris’ exposed skin was thrilling and terrifying at the same time, and he tried to fight the panic that was starting to bubble in his chest.

It didn’t work.

“Wait,” Chris blurted, using what felt like all of his willpower to pull away. “What—what are we doing?” 

Josh arched an eyebrow. “Pretty sure we’re sucking faces.” 

“I mean, like, what…what _is_ this? Do you bring everyone down into your creepy-ass basement to make out?” 

Josh’s eyes lit up in understanding, and he laughed, warm and reassuring. “No.” He leaned forward to press another ridiculously soft kiss to Chris’ lips. “And I don’t kiss everyone like this either.” 

Chris tried to swallow around a lump in his throat. “Oh. Okay. That’s—okay.” 

Josh’s fingers traced down Chris’ back, making his spine tingle. “Are we good?” Josh asked. 

Chris nodded, and Josh smiled approvingly. 

“Good,” he said. “Because I am so not done making out with you.”


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's costume is the hottest thing Chris has seen in...well, ever. But with everyone around, it's going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS GOT OUT OF HAND, EH?
> 
> Forgive the predictability of Josh's costume—it was too good to resist.
> 
> As always, feel free hit me with your climbing class prompts on my [tumblr](http://not-your-bro.tumblr.com). Or just talk to me about these dumb gay teenagers.

The first thing Chris did the next morning was grab his phone. Granted, the first thing Chris did _most_ mornings was grab his phone, but this was different. This was urgent.

He texted Josh.

 **Chris (10:32 a.m.):** hey

He dropped the phone back onto the nightstand like it had burned him and buried himself under the comforter. Barely five minutes passed before it vibrated, and he pulled it into his cocoon, squinting at the bright screen.

 **Josh (10:36 a.m.):** hey there  
**Josh (10:37 a.m.):** sleep well? ;)  
**Chris (10:38 a.m.):** mmm, very. you?  
**Josh (10:41 a.m.):** for once, cochise, the answer is yes  
**Josh (10:41 a.m.):** we should get frisky more often

So it had happened. _Jesus._ Chris’ fingers trembled as he tapped a reply. 

**Chris (10:44 a.m.):** only if you don’t call it “getting frisky” ever again  
**Chris (10:45 a.m.):** btw…you never did show me your costume  
**Josh (10:47 a.m.):** :) :) :)  
**Josh (10:47 a.m.):** the art of distraction  
**Chris (10:49 a.m.):** i’m not distracted now  
**Josh (10:51 a.m.):** want me to fix that?

Chris let out an involuntary squeak. If his phone weren’t his prized possession, he probably would have launched it at the wall in pure, unbridled excitement. What was he supposed to _say_ to that? 

**Chris (10:54 a.m.):** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was, at the very least, an honest reply.

 **Josh (10:56 a.m.):** god, you’re adorable  
**Josh (10:56 a.m.):** but i think i’d rather make you wait :)  
**Chris (10:58 a.m.):** RUDE  
**Chris (11:02 a.m.):** wait…for friskiness or the costume???  
**Josh (11:04 a.m.):** both  <3

Chris groaned and rolled out of bed. It was going to be a long two weeks.

***

It was a long two weeks. Josh was so busy putting the finishing touches on his costume and setting up for the party that Chris hardly saw him outside of school. Covert kisses in the hallway were nice—really nice, actually—but still not enough.

By the time Halloween finally rolled around, Chris never thought he’d be this excited to wrap his body in glorified tape. He stood in the middle of his room, wiggling himself into the athletic thermal he’d bought to wear underneath. (The cashier at the sports store looked at him like he was an alien when he bought it, and Chris had been very tempted to call Josh and brag loudly about how he was just so thrilled to run that Alaskan marathon in December. But he refrained.)

Thermal successfully on, Chris started on the actual costume, trying to mimic the techniques Josh had shown him that night. Josh had shown him some _other_ techniques that night too; thinking about them made Chris shudder a little bit.

“Gonna put on my bitchin’ costume,” he muttered to himself. “Gonna see my motherfuckin’ boyfriend—”

Wait. _Was_ Josh his boyfriend? Maybe it was a stupid question, but it was a stupid question neither of them had actually addressed. Not to each other, and—as far as Chris knew—not to anyone else. And this was the first time they’d be hanging out with everyone since…you know.

Chris swallowed nervously, trying not to let that uncertainty put a damper on his mood. He’d just follow Josh’s lead. No worries. No worries whatsoever.

He finished wrapping up his costume and drove to Josh’s house, very worried.

The driveway was already semi-full with cars when he arrived. He trekked up the walk to the Washington’s enormous house and rang the doorbell. Spooky music—from Josh’s Ultimate Horror Movie Playlist, he was sure—drifted from inside, and Chris could hear the muffled voices of his friends.

The door swung open, and Chris’ mouth literally fell open.

Josh was dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh. A no-holds-barred, cape-and-everything Egyptian pharaoh. And underneath his golden, glittering shoulder piece…was nothing. Chris’ eyes dropped to admire the contours of Josh’s stomach, trying—and failing—not to linger there. 

“Like what you see, Cochise?” Josh asked.

Chris managed to tear his eyes away to meet Josh’s gaze. “Honestly?” he said. “Fuck you.” 

Josh laughed and leaned against the doorframe. Jesus, how could leaning be so attractive? _How?_ “I thought you’d at least like it a little bit,” he pouted.

“No. I don’t. I hate it. I hate everything about you.” 

Josh smirked and held the door nearly shut behind him, leaning forward to accommodate for the lost space. His face was just inches away from Chris’. “That’s a shame,” he said quietly. “I was really starting to like you.” 

Almost without meaning to, Chris had started to close the gap between them, and their lips were nearly touching when Josh pulled back. He looked at Chris with a glint in his eyes. “So are you coming in or what?”

Chris grumbled, embarrassed by how flustered he was, and tried to move past Josh—who left him very little room to get into the house. Their bodies brushed together, and Chris could feel Josh’s hand come to rest on his hip. 

“Dude, come on,” Chris whined. 

“What?” Josh asked, mock offended. “I’m the one waiting for you to come in. You’re being so weird.” 

Chris groaned and nudged past him, trying to keep his mind on definitively un-arousing things. He’d finally made it into the house and out of Josh’s personal space when a pair of voices called his name.

Hannah and Beth came running in from the other room, both of them dressed in similar Egyptian garb.

“Oh my gosh, you are _so_ cute,” Hannah cooed, running her hand down Chris’ arm. She glanced at Josh. “I think I know where this came from.” 

Josh nodded proudly, and Beth nudged him in the ribs. “Good choice,” she said. And then winked. What the hell? 

Chris could feel his cheeks heating up, and he took a step back from the Washington siblings. “You guys have—amazing costumes, as usual,” he said, resolutely avoiding Josh’s gaze as he said it. “But I, uh—I think I’m gonna go say hi to everyone.” 

Hannah and Beth waved him off, and Josh smiled, biting his bottom lip. “Catch you later?” he said. 

Chris nodded and very quickly made his way to the kitchen, pouring himself a large drink from the assortment of (mostly alcoholic) beverages spread across the table. 

“Wow. Go big or go home, I guess?”

Chris turned to see Sam eyeing his drink with a mixture of disgust and admiration.

“Uh,” he stammered. “Yeah.” 

“I like your costume,” she said, gesturing to his get-up.

Chris smiled, feeling self-conscious all over again. “It was Josh’s idea.” 

“Ah,” she said. “Isn’t it always?” 

Another damned blush was creeping up his cheeks again, and he tried to divert the conversation. He looked at Sam’s outfit: knee-length khaki shorts and a plain beige top, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wore a pair of binoculars around her neck, and a stuffed gorilla poked out of a knapsack on her back. 

“Are you, uh…that Australian guy?” 

Sam snorted. “That Australian guy’s name is Steve Irwin, and no.” She tugged on the straps of her knapsack and puffed out her chest in exaggerated pride. “I’m Jane Goodall.” 

Chris wracked his brain. “That…rings a bell.” 

Sam sighed and reached for a nearby beer bottle. “God, now _I_ need a drink.” 

Chris smiled apologetically. “Sorry.” He brought his cup to his lips. 

“One day, Christopher, I’ll educate you,” she said, uncapping her bottle. “Just not at a Halloween party.” 

They sipped in comfortable silence for a moment. “So,” Sam started, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, “have you seen Josh’s costume?” 

Chris choked as liquid spilled the wrong way down his throat. He coughed loudly and wheezed through the sudden tightness in his chest.

“Whoa. Wow. Okay.” Sam gingerly took the cup from Chris’ hands and set it on the table. She put her hand on Chris’ back as he coughed it out. “You alright?” she asked once he’d regained his breath. 

“Yeah,” Chris breathed. “Sorry,” he said again.

“It’s fine.” Sam gave him a curious look. “Are you, like, okay? You seem a little…on edge, or something.” 

“I’m fine,” he said, too quickly. “I’m fine with everything that’s happening right now.” 

“That’s…good to hear?” 

There was a beat of silence.

“You know what?” Chris said. “Maybe I’ll get some air.” 

Sam patted his shoulder encouragingly. “You do you, Christopher.”

***

Everyone’s costumes were on point this year. Chris wandered out of the kitchen to find Mike and Emily in the next room, looking swanky in formal wear. He smirked.

“What’s up, Mr. and Mrs. Smith?”

Emily whirled around and pointed her fake weapon at him, making machine gun noises with her mouth. 

“Boom, bitch!”

Chris clutched his chest and pretended to fall back against the wall before standing upright again. “Actually, I’m already dead.” 

Her shoulders sagged. “Damn. Fair point.” 

“Nice costume, man,” Mike said, coming over to high-five him. 

“Nice _butt_ ,” Emily added loudly, staring appreciatively at Chris’ behind. 

Mike turned to her and gestured to his own body. “Is this not enough for you?” he asked. 

Emily gave a nonchalant shrug. “Calling it like I see it.” She blew on the tip of her barrel and sauntered off. Mike rolled his eyes at Chris before giving him a weary salute and taking off after his girlfriend. 

Chris had barely taken another step when he heard a squeal and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his middle. 

“Squishy mummy!” 

Chris returned the hug. “Hey, Ash.”

“Please wear this forever,” she said, her face buried in his chest. 

“No promises,” he chuckled. Ash pulled away and Chris looked down at her Gryffindor robe and extra-red hair. “Ginny?” 

“Lily, actually.” 

Damn, he was off his game tonight. “Well, excuse me,” he said, trying to play it cool.

“You’re excused,” Ashley said primly, smiling up at him. It turned into a smirk, and she added, “Seen Josh’s costume?” 

Why was _everyone_ asking him this? 

“Stop,” Chris insisted, grateful he didn’t have a drink in his hand this time.

“I’m just asking,” Ashley said innocently. “I just thought it was a good costume, and I wanted to know if, objectively, you also admired it.” 

“I plead the Fifth,” he said, raising his right hand. Ashley giggled, and guilt crept into Chris’ conscience. He knew that whatever was going on between him and Josh was their business, but she had been his wing-woman for so long. It felt wrong not to tell her. He’d wanted to; he just couldn’t seem to get the words out. 

Before he could spiral any further, Ashley reached up and smushed his cheeks between her hands. “Sorry, had you been going somewhere before I attacked you?” 

He tried to talk through her hands, and she played the “What? I can’t understand you” card for a minute before letting him speak. 

“As I was _trying_ to say,” Chris said, flexing his jaw, “I was just going outside for some air.” 

Ashley frowned at him. “You mean to mope.” 

“No.”

“Mope, mope, mope,” Ashley continued in a singsong voice. “God, just _make out_ with him already.” 

“Jesus, Ash— _shh._ ”

“I’ll _shh_ when you relieve this freakin’ sexual tension already!” she said. “You guys are both going to kill yourselves with this.” 

“Okay. I’m—I’ll be back in soon.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same before skirting around her to make his way toward the back. He waved to Jess and Matt (dressed as _Legally Blonde_ ’s Elle Woods and a zombie football player, respectively) and slipped out the sliding door that led to the Washington’s expansive deck. 

The crisp autumn air instantly refreshed him, and he leaned his elbows on the railing, looking down at the fancy in-ground pool that he and Josh had spent so many summers lounging in. He got a little lost in the memories and jumped when the door slid open behind him. 

He turned around to see Josh standing across from him. The moonlight made the jewels on his costume glitter, and with his sharp, angular features, he looked to Chris like he could actually be royalty. 

Josh smiled softly at him. “A little witch told me you were out here.”

“Yeah, sorry. I just needed a minute.”

Josh shrugged. “No worries. I came to get you ’cause we’re all going to watch a movie in a few. You wanna come?” 

“Duh.” Chris moved to go back inside, but Josh put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“I said in a few.”

Before Chris’ brain could register what that meant, Josh had pulled him out of view of the door and pressed him gently against the wall. His lips met Chris’ in a warm, slow kiss that sent heat pooling in Chris’ stomach. Chris opened his mouth slightly, and Josh’s tongue slid inside, exploring his mouth while Chris’ hands found their way to Josh’s chest. He could feel the muscles tense under his fingers as they slid down to the hem of Josh’s golden skirt. 

And then Chris realized. 

“Shit,” he cursed, pulling away. “This costume doesn’t hide anything, dude.”

Josh’s tongue was doing that stupidly attractive poking-out thing again. “Sorry,” he said, not looking sorry at all. “Ready to go in?”

Chris took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The cold air did the rest of the work for him, but still— “Not really,” he said.

Josh planted a chaste kiss on the corner of Chris’ lips and tugged playfully at a loose bit of his costume. “I think you’ll live.”

***

Watching a horror movie on Halloween was a common tradition, but few people had a luxury theater room like the Washingtons. Even more lavish than the one at their lodge, it had plush two-person loveseats in the middle of each row— _with_ recliners.

Josh pulled Chris to the front row and pointed to the couch. “Claim it.”

Chris sat obediently as Josh left to get everything set up, and everyone started to trickle in, filling the seats around him. Ashley plopped down in the armchair next to him and waggled her eyebrows. 

“Saving a seat for Josh?” 

Chris blushed. “Josh can sit wherever he wants.”

“Sounds like that’s next to you.” 

Chris was saved from further embarrassment by the sight of Josh wobbling down the steps, arms nearly overflowing with drinks and snacks. He hopped up and approached Josh cautiously, as though the slightest disturbance in wind would send everything tumbling.

“Geez,” Chris said, taking a few bottles and bags for himself. “You could just ask for help.”

Josh adjusted the pile of goods in his arms and smiled ruefully. “You know that’s not my strong suit.” 

Chris helped hand everything out, sneaking a few more snacks into his own stash than was strictly necessary, and settled back into the loveseat as Josh started his usual spiel.

“Alright, folks, you know the rules. Each of you has a bottle of the finest wine money can buy. I’d give you vodka, but you’re all huge babies. Plus, Emily likes the wine.” 

“Damn right she does,” Emily interjected.

Josh laughed. “As I was _saying_ , if you jump, scream, or react in any visible way—you drink. Whoever’s had the most by the end of the movie— ” He lowered his voice for dramatic effect. “—goes into the basement alone.” 

Josh didn’t need to explain any further; everyone knew what he meant. The main reason Chris had seen so little of Josh over the past few weeks was because he had been slaving away down there, transforming the basement into a maze of horrors better—and way more frightening—than most haunted houses.

Somewhere behind Chris, Hannah groaned. “I am so fucked.” 

Josh’s eyes lit up with a mischievous glint, and he held up Bob Washington’s latest slasher. Chris sighed; he should’ve known there was a reason they’d all been instructed not to see it. “You are all fucked.”

The lights dimmed as Josh started the movie and sat next to Chris, trying to make himself comfortable in his heavy costume. Chris watched the struggle out of the corner of his eye and fought a smile.

“Do not laugh, dude, this was very expensive—” Josh stopped as loud boos sounded behind them and a handful of popcorn flew at the back of their heads.

“Down in front!”

Chris twisted around to see Mike and Emily curled together on the two-seater behind them. Emily flicked another popcorn kernel, and it bounced off his nose. 

“Tell your boyfriend to take off his stupid hat,” she said. 

“My _very expensive_ stupid hat,” Josh corrected. He pulled it off and set it gingerly on the floor before running his fingers through his hair to unflatten it. He looked cute without the headpiece. Younger and less alluring, but much cuter. Chris couldn’t help it; he smiled again.

“We’ll see who’s laughing after the movie, buddy,” Josh warned. He leaned back into the seat and glanced at the bottle by Chris’ side. “You mind if we share? I probably won’t need that much, so I didn’t want to take a whole bottle.” 

Chris raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think that’s a bit presumptuous?"

“Not really.” 

They fell silent then, though Chris was painfully aware of Josh’s proximity. So aware that he kept forgetting to brace himself for the jump scares and fell victim to nearly every one. He had the hiccups by the halfway point. Josh had yet to take a single sip. 

“Dude, make it _stop_ ,” Chris whined. Feeling the buzz loosen his inhibitions, he slumped over against Josh’s shoulder—and promptly banged his cheek on the rounded edge of his shoulder piece. “Oh my god,” Chris whined, loud enough that he heard Ashley laugh next to him. 

Josh was laughing too. “Chris, chill.” He wrapped an arm around Chris’ waist and gently guided the blond’s head to rest against his chest. The metal felt pleasantly cool against Chris’ cheek, but it wasn’t right. It wasn’t _Josh_. Chris’ hands fumbled on the other boy’s stomach before sliding underneath the costume. His fingers brushed across one of Josh’s nipples—completely on accident—and Josh’s breath hitched in response.

“ _Chill_ ,” he repeated in a strained voice.

“Not comfortable,” Chris huffed.

“You don’t have to lean on me.” 

Chris huffed again but didn’t move. After a moment, Josh pulled one of Chris’ hands away from his chest and entwined their fingers together, settling their hands his lap. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss into Chris’ hair. The sensation sent a happy shiver through Chris’ body, and he felt Josh squeeze his hand briefly.

“Gay,” Emily blurted. 

Jess giggled near her. “Em!”

“What?” she asked, her voice dripping with false innocence. “I’m fine with gay people. It’s just like, don’t exist in the same space as me. Or at all.”

“I think they’re cute,” Jess said quietly.

“No shit,” Emily hissed. “That’s why it’s so gross.”

Josh cocked his head to the side and said over his shoulder, “I get the sense that not everyone back there is appreciating my father’s art.”

Something harder than a popcorn kernel pinged off his head.

“Em, don’t waste the M&Ms,” Mike scolded, just as an intense jump scared caught them all off guard. Chris heard a _thunk_ as a bag hit the ground, sending chocolate candies skittering across the floor.

“Mike, _don’t waste the M &Ms_,” Emily imitated in a deep voice. 

Mike grumbled something under his breath and trudged out of the room to fetch more. Josh turned his attention back to Chris, nodding toward the wine bottle propped against the arm of the couch. Chris passed it to him, and he took a swig before handing it back. 

“Don’t think I didn’t hear your squeak of fear,” Josh whispered playfully, watching as Chris scrunched his face in annoyance and took a begrudging sip. Josh’s eyes fell to Chris’ mouth, and Chris became very aware of the fact that Josh’s lips had been on the bottle only a few seconds before.

It shouldn’t have been a big deal. They’d shared drinks long before Chris even knew what liking someone felt like, but somehow, this was different. Josh continued to stare with heavy eyes as Chris finished, and Chris stared right back. The flickering light from the screen illuminated Josh’s features, and Chris wanted to kiss him, badly; he could feel the electricity pulling them together, and he knew Josh felt it too. 

Josh bit his bottom lip—making _Chris_ want to bite it—and said quietly, “Watch the movie, Cochise.” 

Fuck the front row.

***

Everyone dutifully lined up their bottles at the end of the movie, but it was no contest. Josh turned to Chris with a satisfied grin.

“Looks like Christopher is our first victim.”

“Oh, thank God,” Hannah said. “I mean, sorry Chris.”

Ashley patted his arm sympathetically. “Better you than me.” 

“Josh shared the bottle too,” Chris excused, though he knew it made no difference.

“I literally took one drink,” Josh said. “And that was only because I was distracted.” He clapped a hand on Chris’ shoulder. “Rules are rules, bro.” 

Chris groaned, hiccuped, and reluctantly allowed the group to escort him downstairs. Everyone huddled together at the top of the staircase while Josh walked him down and set him in the right direction. “I’ll let everyone else loose in half an hour,” he said. “ _Don’t_ just stand around and wait for them. Seriously.” He squeezed Chris’ shoulders encouragingly and flashed him one last smile. “See you on the other side.”

***

Josh Washington was a terrifying human being. Chris had known this for a long time, but running through the maze was one long, scary reminder not to fuck with this kid. If this was what he did to his friends…

It was every horror buff’s dream. There were fully functioning animatronics, tricks of the eye that would have astounded Chris if he weren’t busy screaming his face off, and—of course—plenty of gore. Chris emerged from the experience panicked and breathless, and when he felt a hand on his arm, he nearly went for a punch. 

“Whoa!” Josh shouted, jumping back. “It’s just me.” 

“Oh,” Chris huffed sarcastically. “Oh, _excuse me_ for being a _little_ on edge right now.” He leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. “Jesus. I think I’m having a minor heart attack.” 

Josh hauled him upright. “Yeah, yeah.” 

“I’m serious,” Chris hissed. He managed to catch his breath and added, “Please tell me you weren’t recording that.”

“Okay. I won’t tell you then.”

Chris moaned. “Dude.” 

“Calm down,” Josh chastised. “I probably won’t upload it. It’d just be one long censor sound anyway.”

Chris chuckled despite himself. Nothing about this was funny right now, but it probably would be later. He’d probably be begging Josh to put it up, after they’d watched it for the thousandth time. 

“Alright,” Chris conceded. “I guess I don’t hate you or whatever.”

“Is that so?”

“I said I _guess_.” They held each other’s gaze, and Chris felt that spark again. He glanced at the emptiness surrounding them. “Is, uh…is everyone still back there?” 

Josh smirked. “Yep.” 

“Do you wanna make out?” 

“Yep.”

Chris wasn’t sure who grabbed who first, but there was a lot of grabbing. A lot of teeth clacking and noses bumping. A lot of tongue. _God_ , Josh knew what to do with his tongue.

Chris found himself backed against a wall for the second time that night, and maybe it was the alcohol in his system, but this time he was much less concerned with what other people might see or say or think. He let himself melt under Josh’s touch like wax, closing his eyes as Josh’s hands unraveled him in more ways than one.

“You know,” Chris said breathily, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had a thing for basements.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Josh laughed, before proceeding to make him shut up. 

Chris’ brain registered footsteps some time later, but he didn’t think much of them until Mike’s loud, “Jesus _fuck_.” 

They broke apart to find everyone standing at the maze’s exit, staring at them with varying degrees of horror and excitement. 

Matt pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. “Now that,” he said, “is most definitely the freakiest thing I’ve seen all night.”

Ashley flashed them a double-thumbs up before high-fiving Sam, and Emily cupped her hands around her mouth. “Touch the butt, Josh!” she shouted.

“Alright,” Josh said, disentangling himself from Chris. “Show’s over.”

Chris noticed him lock eyes with Beth, who gave just a little smile in a return. “There’s way more alcohol upstairs anyway,” she said. “In case any of you need a hard drink after this.” 

Mike and Matt both jumped at the opportunity, and soon Beth had corralled them all upstairs. She shut the door behind them, and when Josh turned back to Chris, he actually looked a little sheepish. 

“Uh, well—cat’s out of the bag, I guess?” Chris said. “Sorry if you didn’t want anyone to know.”

Josh tilted his head and smiled curiously. “Why wouldn’t I want anyone to know?”

“I don’t know.” _Because I’m a big gay nerd, probably. _“It just seemed like you—didn’t.”__

Josh’s smile widened. “You want to know the truth?”

Chris wasn’t sure he did, but he nodded anyway. Josh leaned in close and whispered, “I was just fucking with you.”

Chris let out a sigh that was somehow relieved and annoyed at the same time. “Mission accomplished, asshole. Consider me successfully fucked.”

Josh’s eyes lit up. “Not yet, you’re not.” They both laughed at the innuendo, and Josh finally closed the distance between them, biting gently at Chris’ lower lip before pulling away. “Regretting your choice in boyfriend?” he asked.

Warmth spread through Chris at the word. It was such a small thing—a formality, really—but standing there in Josh’s basement in their ridiculous costumes, breath mingling together, it meant more to Chris than he could put into words.

Thankfully, kisses were sometimes better than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was the gayest thing I've ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, but I'll be damned if I'm not actually writing that Halloween party. So two-shot it is.
> 
> And yes, this title is a mummy pun. No, I don't have any shame.


End file.
